


Sentimento

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [11]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Antes de seguir até os espectros, Tenma se esgueira pelo Santuário para se despedir de Sasha.*CDZ - Lost CanvasEssa one-shot se passa um ano e meio após minha outra one-shot de Lost Canvas, chamada "Escondido no coração".
Relationships: Pegasus Tenma/Sasha | Athena/Pegasus Tenma
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363
Kudos: 3





	Sentimento

**Author's Note:**

> Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Tenma! – Disse surpresa ao virar-se para ver o que causara o baque no chão – Como você chegou até aqui?!

O cavaleiro recém ordenado esfregava a parte de trás da cabeça e tinha uma expressão de certa dor no rosto devido à queda.

– Esse é o templo de Atena! Não é fácil chegar perto daqui!

O cavaleiro se levantou e riu, andando na direção dela.

– Isso é segredo. Tem tanta coisa que eu queria te contar... Mas você é Atena.

– Mesmo assim... – ela começou com um doce sorriso – Você continua descuidado. Tenma, você se lembra? Das coisas que aconteceram quando éramos crianças?

A deusa lhe lembrou sobre sua vida ao lado dela e de Alone.

– Eu me lembro. Por isso, quando você se foi decidi proteger Alone por você – ‘e senti meu coração se despedaçar’, pensou – Parece que os espectros estão se reunindo perto da nossa cidade. Espero que Alone esteja bem.

– Sim...

Ambos tinham um olhar triste agora, não apenas pela preocupação com o amigo e as outras pessoas, mas por outro óbvio motivo. Haviam sido arrancados dos braços um do outro anos atrás. Sasha sabia o quanto Tenma sofrera e ela mesma havia sofrido bastante com a distância dele, mesmo entendendo a importância de seu papel como Atena. E agora que tinham se reencontrado e convivido por dois anos, teriam que se separar ainda várias vezes.

O cavaleiro levantou do local onde estivera sentado e se pôs na frente dela, fazendo-a voltar de seus devaneios e olhá-lo quando notou mais sombra a sua volta. Ele também estava triste. Ambos ficaram presos pelo olhar um do outro por longos instantes, até que Tenma decidiu quebrar o contato e a abraçou forte. A princípio assustou-se e sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas se entregou a ele e suspirou sob seus braços, sentindo o leve carinho em seus cabelos. Também desejava aquele momento.

– Eu prometo... Que eu vou voltar pra você. Eu vou continuar vindo aqui te ver sempre que eu puder.

– Tenma... Podem pegar você.

– Não vão. Confie em mim.

Ele se afastou um pouco para encarar os olhos claros da garota.

– Eu lutarei por Atena, porém, mais do que tudo, pra proteger você, e todos que nós amamos.

Viu Tenma se aproximar e fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto e seus dedos brincando com seus cabelos em sua nuca. Seus lábios se roçaram e se tocaram suavemente. Demoraram-se unidos ali, como se o mundo fosse acabar. Sasha se sentiu tão segura... Acolhida e protegida de qualquer mal como nem sempre se sentia, mesmo dentro do Santuário. Após um bom tempo, romperam o contato e ela repousou a cabeça no tórax de seu cavaleiro, sentindo-o apertar o abraço. Tenma a olhou, percebendo o rubor ainda evidente em seu rosto, e sorriu ternamente.

– Ainda se sente estranha? Não é a primeira vez que fazemos isso – falou, ouvindo-a rir, ainda com o rosto escondido em seu peito.

– Se te pegarem e descobrirem sobre nós, vão te matar.

– É verdade... Estamos correndo esse risco há mais de um ano.

Meses depois de se reencontrarem, a antiga chama do sentimento que sempre existiu entre eles se reacendeu e falou mais alto.

– Por você, qualquer risco que eu venha a enfrentar sempre valerá a pena, Sasha. Mesmo que eu arrisque minha própria vida. Eu te amo.

A deusa ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele com um sorriso, recebendo um selinho de seu amado cavaleiro.

– Obrigada, Tenma. Eu também te amo.


End file.
